Zelena Explains it All
by QueenMills
Summary: Zelena Mills wants everything her sister has: Money, Love, etc. The only problem is that she has no idea how to get it. When Regina sets her up to be the second mascot for Queen's Cup, Zelena is hesitant. However, it seems her life is about to take an unexpected turn. Please enjoy this coffee shop AU starring Zelena, Swan Queen, Sea Devil, Red Beauty and a very sassy dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Zelena Explains it All

 **Hello! Welcome to another awesome fic. This time, Zelena is going to be our star. There aren't a lot of Zelena fics out there and I just really needed one. So, please enjoy this coffee shop AU starring Zelena, Swan Queen, Sea Devil, Red Beauty and a very sassy dragon.**

 **Xoxo Q. M.**

To say that Regina had everything was a serious understatement. She owned a chain of coffee shops, she had a house in every major city, and, of course, she had Emma Swan. Her perfect little life was pleasantly punctuated by Zelena's recent appearance. After being laid off from her job as an insurance claims adjuster, Zelena had taken a job at one of the chain's locations. Granted, she was the manager…and it only softened the sting so much.

"Goodmorning, Zelena." Belle said cheerfully. Always full of sunshine, that one. Zelena grumbled something that resembled a greeting. Belle sighed, but hurried about the bakery station, getting ready for the day. Her chipped tea cup was filled to the brim with a warm tea blend she had been working on. Something with chai or cinnamon or whatever. Zelena didn't care. The little bookworm's cheer only served to sour her mood further. It was another day of hell. Working for Regina, watching Belle and her wolfish girlfriend make eyes at each other, it was enough to make anyone green with envy, right?

"I think Regina called earlier." Belle called after her as she walked into her sad little office. Great.

"I wonder what the Queen wants this time." Zelena muttered. She placed her little lunch bag into the fridge and slumped into her chair. She looked at the photograph on her desk. It was her, Regina, their mother, and Emma from their wedding last year. They had all looked so happy, but oh what a lie it was. Zelena couldn't remember the last time she had actually been happy for more than about the time it takes to drink a fresh cup of coffee. At least she had that. She was surrounded by the one thing that could always make her smile…though it all belonged to Regina so there was that. Nothing seemed to be untainted by her younger sister's success. At least when she had been in claims adjustment, she had been autonomous. She sighed. The time for moping was over. She needed to get the day started. Zelena pulled out her phone and called her sweet sister.

"Good morning, Zelena." Regina said. Her voice was low and husky. Great. She was probably still in bed with that swan of hers.

"Good morning, sis. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Zelena said brightly. She just had to put on a good face.

"As you may remember, today is the grand opening of our first overseas location. So, I am going to be in Europe for the rest of the week. I need you to head the efforts to incorporate our new marketing campaign." Regina explained.

"What do you need me to do?" Zelena asked. For a moment, she imagined that her sister may truly need her for something important.

"Well, as you know, our mascot was a huge success. However, the Evil Queen needs a rival."

"Ok…And?"

"The focus groups came back and we need a Wicked Witch."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Zelena snapped.

"I'm not."

"And the reason you're not hiring someone is?"

"I think the face of my company should remain in the family. I thought you would be happy." Regina said. Zelena seethed. Happy? She was going to be dressed up and paraded around as a hag. Yeah, she was so thrilled.

"Alright, Regina. Anything you like." Zelena said, sighing. What choice did she have?

"Don't whine. I'm sending my finest photographer. She'll be giving you a call in the next day or so. So, chin up. You're about to be the second face of Queen's Cup." Regina said. Zelena could hear someone moving around in the background, probably Emma. She could hear Regina giggle, Emma humming, and it all made her sick. These little love birds and their lovey dovey antics…ugh.

"Can I go now, or are do you get off on making me listen to you fornicating with your lap dog?" Zelena sneered.

"Love you too, sis. Have fun at the shoot." Regina said, distracted by her lover's firm touch. The call ended. Zelena wanted to throw her phone. When would Regina get sick of tormenting her? She pinched the bridge of her nose. Time for work.

Queen's Cup was one of the most chic places in Chicago to get coffee. It was the most interesting place to get coffee in Boston. In LA, Queen's Cup was considered the one and only. The location Zelena managed was in Manhattan. There were always lines running out the door. There were always catering jobs to arrange. There was always much to be done and Regina's glowering gaze always watched over her as she worked. "The Queen" was the coffee shop's mascot, but all it really translated to was Regina's face being plastered all over every location. Oh joy.

"Did anyone clean out the espresso machine last night?" Zelena asked. God, these people made her so tired.

"I thought Belle was going to do it." Ruby called over her shoulder. She was washing the windows.

"Mulan said she would do it." Belle insisted. She was still fussing over the baked goods. Mulan hadn't come in yet.

"Well, it looks like no one did it." Zelena snapped. She took a deep breath and began to clean it. As she scrubbed, all she could think about was Regina laying on her back, letting that Emma woman try to break her pelvis, laughing at the ease of her life. Wouldn't it be nice to run off to Italy for the week? Wouldn't it be nice to have a strapping young blonde waiting in the wings at all hours of the day or night? It made her so angry she could just-

"Uh, Zelena? Someone's on the phone for you." Belle said gently. Indeed. Her cellphone was making an awful racket on the counter. Zelena huffed and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello there. Zelena, right?"

"Uh. Yeah. May I ask who is calling?"

"Ursula Cephar. I'm Regina's photographer." The woman said. Her voice was almost melodic, but it, like everything else, grated Zelena's nerves. After all, Regina was only having her do this shoot to humiliate her, right?

"Oh. Hello. How can I help you?"

"Eager. I like it. I wanted to let you know that the shoot will be taking place at my studio. Let's do it tomorrow at 3. Sound good?"

"Peachy." Zelena snarked. Ursula chuckled, then ended the call without further comment. Zelena stared at her phone for a moment and emitted a long sigh. Such was her life.

The rest of the day went on without much incident. Zelena worked on some of the marketing for their new "Wicked" campaign with Regina's little team, Tink and Nora. The little PR girls were always at odds, but they weren't as annoying as watching Belle and Ruby wink and smirk at each other all damn day. When closing time finally came, Zelena was more than happy to start heading home.

"Hey, Z. We're going for drinks. Come with us." Ruby called just as Zelena was reaching the door.

"As much as I loved playing third-wheel all day, I would much rather go home." Zelena answered without skipping a beat. Ruby actually seemed a little disappointed, but didn't say anything else. Why would anyone ever want to spend time with Zelena? She was spiteful, mean-spirited, and generally nasty on a good day, at least, she thought that was how people felt about her.

Home at last. Zelena's cat, Walsh greeted her at the door with his usual mewling.

"Hello, my little green bean." She purred, scratching his head. She walked past him to her room and fell onto the bed. She carefully climbed under the covers and just laid there for a little bit. She just needed to rest. She needed to stop being. She needed…well, she needed a lot of things. It burned Zelena up that Regina had the audacity to make her do this stupid photoshoot. Regina had everything and she called the shots…But what did it matter? She had to do the shoot. She had to play the game. Zelena let out a long sigh and knew she had to go make dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews and such. I truly appreciate it. It means so very much to me. Now, onto the fic! I hope you like feelings.**

 **Reviews give me life. So, share the love.**

To say that Zelena had a jealous streak was an understatement. She so often looked at people not as people, but as a collection of things she didn't have. Belle had Ruby. Mulan had her graduate program and Aurora. The man sitting next to her on the subway had a better sense of style. The woman ordering her coffee had the exact Alexander McQueen clutch Zelena had spent two hours drooling over the previous night. Regina had, well everything and the list went on and on. God, it was so exhausting to want so much and receive so little.

"Hey. How is the kitty cat?" Ruby asked when Zelena made her way through the front door of Queen's Cup. For a moment, Zelena's expression seemed to soften.

"Oh, he's fine. Mouthy as always." Zelena said. Ruby smirked.

"I've got one of those myself." She mused, casting a glance at Belle. Zelena's mood soured just like that.

"I know you're talking about what a wonderful girlfriend I am." Belle said. How did she even hear that? Ruby let out a hearty laugh.

"You know it!" Ruby called, batting her eyelashes and wiggling with amusement. Zelena wished she could summon a tornado. Who the tornado would carry off was up for debate. She pushed past Ruby and headed into her office, where Mulan awaited her.

"Goodmorning, Zelena." She said gently.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Zelena said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I need next Wednesday off." Mulan said. Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Great. Fine. Whatever. Write it on the calendar."

"Thanks. I heard you're going to be the new face of Queen's Cup"

"Great. Fine. Whatever. Please get out of my office." Zelena said, her voice now comfortably marinating in sarcasm. Mulan sighed.

"Careful, Zelena, you might accidentally be friendly one of these days." She said as she walked out. Zelena chewed gently on her own tongue. Indeed. The rest of the morning passed without much incident. She filled some catering orders. She ate the sandwich she brought from home. Nothing special. Zelena imagined all the fun Regina was probably having in Europe. The wine tasting. The view of the cities. Witch…Wait. Zelena looked down at her watch. It was nearly time for her shoot. Damn it. She needed to hurry or she would be late…which she supposed would suit her just fine…No, she had to be punctual. Damn her internal sense of duty. She raced out of the backroom and into the main hall of the coffee shop. The place was buzzing with excitement, as always.

"I'm off to my appointment. Belle is in charge." Zelena called over the din. Ruby chuckled.

"Story of my life." She said. Belle winked at her. Would their eye-sex never end? Zelena left without another word. The streets of Manhattan were bustling with activity. People moving to appointments, much like Zelena. Some people were shopping. One man was huddled in the alley, sobbing into his blackberry. Ah, you gotta love the big apple…The phrase tweaked Zelena's nerve. When she finally reached the destination she was given, she was surprised to find herself outside of what looked like a townhouse. Zelena glanced around. It was definitely the right address. She pulled out her phone and called Ursula.

"Hello, darling!" A voice said through the receiver. It wasn't Ursula. The voice was harder around the edges, piercing almost, with a decidedly English affect.

"Um. Hello?"

"You must be the big sister! Oh this is so exciting!" The voice purred. There was a moment of shuffling and then, Ursula's voice.

"Sorry about that. _Some_ people like to answer other people's phones. Are you on your way?"

"I think I'm here, actually. "Zelena said. There was a tiny bit of nervousness creeping into the groove between her shoulders. She peered up at the windows and saw two sets of eyes peering down at her from the third story. Zelena waved. One set of eyes disappeared, but the other lingered, crinkling with interest. Something stirred inside of Zelena. When was the last time someone had really looked at her, much less with interest?

"Zelena, right?" A voice came, the melodic one from before. It knocked the soon to be Wicked Witch from her thoughts.

"Yes. You must be Ursula." Zelena said, a blush creeping into her face. The photographer was beautiful. She had the look of someone who wasn't simply sun-kissed. Ursula had been dipped in sunlight, like a mermaid who spent her days on a warm rock…and man, Zelena needed to get out more.

"I am. Why don't you come upstairs?" Ursula said, leading her into the house. The walls were adorned with photographs, lovely photographs. Some were of faraway places, some were of people, and some were of a woman whose eyes looked like they could burn a hole in your head. The woman in the photographs was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Hello, darling. I'm Cruella." She said. Zelena nodded, taking the extended hand. Cruella's fingers were nothing but bone, as was the rest of her. She was so skinny, Zelena had to wonder if she was ill.

"Back here is my private studio. Regina suggested we do the shoot here to ensure your comfort." Ursula called from down the hall. How had she gotten there so fast? How long had Zelena been staring at Cruella.

"Right." Zelena said quickly, remembering what this visit was about and how miffed she was about it. The studio itself was small, but it felt spacious. There was plenty of equipment arranged already. All it was missing was the net face of Queen's Cup…Zelena's face. Ursula looked from her equipment to Zelena.

"So, are you ready to be famous?" She asked. Zelena fought the urge to roll her eyes. Famous for what? For being a hideous green witch? Yeah. Great. Thanks Regina.

"I suppose we'd better get this over with." Zelena said with all the diplomacy she could muster.

"Oh, don't be shy, darling. I'll make sure you look your best." Cruella purred behind her. The sound made Zelena sort of nervous, but not in the usual way. This was an entirely different sort of nervousness. She made a mental note to file it away for a more private moment so that she could reflect properly.

"Alright." Zelena murmured, and the shoot began. Two hours of hair and make-up ensued, during which no mirrors were allowed. Something about her look being a surprise. Every moment just made the tightness in her chest intensify. Regina was going to humiliate her in front of hundreds, no, thousands of people and every one was in on the joke.

"I can't do this." Zelena whispered, as Cruella made another adjustment to her eyeliner.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Regina's just doing this to…"

"To what, darling?" Cruella asked, looking a little exasperated.

"To get back at me! She always does this." Zelena whined.

"Alright. That's enough of that. Listen here, little miss. You're just nervous. Now, let's get you into costume." Cruella insisted. Her tone didn't invite a rebuttal and Zelena didn't give one. The dress they had for her was black, no surprise. She didn't take a good look at it. She didn't want to. Zelena let herself sort of, drift off. Maybe if she could just imagine herself somewhere else, somewhere over the rainbow-

"Alright, darling. You're all ready." Cruella said, a little softer now. She led Zelena to the place where she needed to stand. Ursula smiled and adjusted her camera.

"You look perfect." Ursula said. She snapped a few practice shots and then gestured for Zelena to move around.

"Just look at me and breathe. You're doing great. Just imagine yourself as this wicked woman. You're sexy, you're powerful, and all you want to do is take down the Evil Queen." She said. Zelena paused. Sexy? She looked sexy?

"You think I look sexy?" Zelena asked. Some part of her softened. Was she truly?

"Totally. Now give me your best witch face." Ursula said. Zelena did. She posed and she cackled and she felt a little better about the whole afternoon. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Some part of her imagined that her sister was still setting her up, but for now? For now she felt good. It was so rare to feel like this, and she knew it was something to cherish.

When the shoot was over, Zelena felt refreshed. Maybe her little sister hadn't set her up for some terrible failure. She got out of costume and washed off her makeup in a quick shower. The bathroom was gorgeous. All shells and gold. Zelena looked briefly at herself in the mirror. Was she jealous of everything these two women had? Well, yes…She was jealous of them. They had so much, so much more than she did. Everyone did, it seemed. Her reflection stared back at her. The moment of joy was gone.

"Nice work. I'll get these sent over to you by the end of the week." Ursula said. Zelena nodded.

"Thanks." She said gently. Then, she bid them farewell and took her leave. When she got home, Walsh was there, as always. He purred when she patted his head.

"Oh, my little love." She whispered. Zelena went about her nightly ritual. Fifteen minutes in the bed, resting, then onto dinner. She ate salmon. She ate alone. Part of her thought that she should be upset. In truth, she didn't mind being alone. It was far better than listening to her mum and her sister bicker like children. It was far better than listening to Ruby, Belle, or any of her other so called "friends" babble about their ridiculous lives. Alone, things were calmer. She felt like her moments were clean of bullshit. When she was finishing with the dishes, her phone rang.

"Hello, Regina. What can I do for you now?"

"Ok." Regina said, chuckling at her sister's ever pleasant attitude.

"Ok?"

"Zelena. I was calling to thank you for behaving at your shoot."

"Behaving?"

"Yes. I know how you can be."

"Well, you're so welcome." Zelena scoffed.

"Come on, Z. I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted to thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it. That's all." Regina said softly. Zelena, who had been so ready to jump down her sister's throat, felt herself falter.

"You're welcome." She whispered. She ended the call. Tears began to well up in her eyes. This was why it was better to be alone. She wasn't fit for human consumption. She wasn't good at talking with people. Being alone was the only way around that.


	3. Chapter 3

**You are all so kind to be interested in my story. Thank you for your reviews and for your follows and favorites. Here is a little more Zelena. Enjoy.**

The morning came, as it always did, and it brought with it a sense of deep dread. Zelena had allowed herself to feel so wonderful during the shoot. Now, without the sparkle of the lights, and the glint of the camera, she felt like a fool. Somehow she knew that this would backfire. She just didn't know how yet. The alarm on her phone finally beckoned her out of her bed and onto the cold floor, then finally into a warm shower. Twenty minutes later, she was walking through the glass doors of Queen's Cup.

"Morning Z!" Ruby said, smiling wide. Zelena didn't bother answering. She just nodded and continued walking to the back room. Belle offered her a latte as she journeyed to her office and she accepted it with a little less contempt than she felt. When Zelena was out of earshot, Ruby and Belle exchanged a look. Should they have told her who was waiting?

"Ah, Zelena! Lovely to see you again!" Ursula exclaimed, bringing the tired woman into a hug. Thoroughly ruffled, Zelena almost didn't answer.

"Oh. Ursula. Hello." Zelena stammered. She sipped the latte. At least Belle had gotten her drink right.

"I'm here for two things. The first is to show you your shots." She said, pulling a stack of photos out of her bag. Zelena looked away. There was no way she looked good in any of them. There was just no way.

"Come on. They're awesome." Ursula urged. After a moment, the other woman sighed and finally decided to look. What she saw was nothing short of shocking. It was her. There she was. Zelena looked radiant. She looked amazing. It was surreal.

"Wow." Zelena whispered.

"Wow is right. I thought Regina photographed well, but I can definitely see why she chose you for the Wicked Witch."

"I mean, wow." Zelena whispered, still shocked. Regina hadn't played her after all.

"Ok, ok. Don't go all gooey on me yet. We still need to get these printed on the banners and you, miss, you need to see Mal." Ursula said.

"Mal?"

"Mal is going to be overseeing the campaign with you. Didn't Regina mention it?"

"Oh, right. The accountant. She's going to do the marketing campaign with me?" Zelena asked, a little confused.

"That's your deal. Mal's just there to manage your assets, and this brings me to my second reason for being here. Let's do dinner. The four of us."

"What?"

"Dinner. You, Mal, Cruella, and myself. Tonight. Six o'clock at the Winter Palace." Ursula said quickly gathering up her photos.

"Um. Wait a second-"

"Don't be late." Ursula said. Then, she stole out of the room and was gone. Zelena just stood there, flabbergasted. Dinner? Out? With people she barely knew? Ok, maybe Regina was setting her up. Zelena pulled out her phone and dialed her scheming sister.

"Yes?" Regina said, her tone light and amused.

"Can you please stop letting Ms. Swan stroke your ego for a five minute phone conversation?" Zelena hissed.

"What is your problem?" Regina hissed back.

"My problem? I can't believe you sent your little minions to take me out tonight!" Zelena said. Her sister snorted with laughter.

"My minions? Who would that be, my dear?"

"Ursula barged into my office this morning and forced me into dinner plans with her skinny partner and the accountant! If you think-"

"Zelena, I really have better things to do than set you up with my friends. I'm hanging up now." Regina said, annoyed but sing-song.

"Regina!"

"Oh, and the photos looked fabulous. Ciao." Regina said, then the line went dead. Zelena huffed. She was absolutely not going to go to dinner with these women…but she had to, didn't she? This was business. She emitted a long sigh. She had wanted to manage the marketing campaign. The photographer and the financial advisor were going to attend. Not attending could be dangerous…Fine. She would show up, eat something light, and be gone before you could say, "I hate social situations."

"Zelena?" Belle asked gently.

"Ah! How long have you been standing there?" Zelena said.

"Uh, a minute or two? Listen, I know that you, well, aren't the biggest fan of Ruby and me, but I was wondering if we couldn't host, um, a little party?"

"And why would you need my approval for a party?" Zelena asked, not bothering to comment on being a fan of the couple. It wasn't that she _hated_ them per se.

"Because we want to have it here. After hours, of course." Belle said quickly. Zelena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why is it that everyone was so into comradery today? Why did no one delight in the idea of simply going home and having a quiet meal?

"When?"

"Next weekend. It's our anniversary." Belle added softly, a wistful look in her eye.

"I'll think about it." Zelena barked. Belle smiled wider than either one of them thought she should, then she took her leave. A long silence took root. What was she going to do? She could call and cancel the dinner plans. She could call Regina again…or maybe, just maybe, she could actually go to the dinner? A moment passed. Than another…Fine. She would go.

Zelena stood in front of her mirror. The black dress or the green? The black dress? The green dress? She sighed.

"What do you think, Walsh?" She asked gently. The cat meowed, but was not helpful. Zelena huffed. If she chose the wrong dress she would be remembered as the "unfashionable sister." If she couldn't charm them, then she would be the "unrefined sister." These women already knew Regina. They knew her poise and grace. Zelena sighed again, feeling defeated before she even began. No. She had to get out there. It was only one night. She could handle one night. The black dress hugged her curves more favorably, and it made it to the Winter Palace.

Zelena arrived a few minutes early, feeling a little nervous. She shifted from one foot to the other, puffing on a cigarette. She hadn't smoked a proper cigarette in years, but the nerves in her belly had suggested it and she was grateful.

"Zelena! Darling!" Cruella called, walking arm in arm with Ursula. They were both impeccably dressed in whites and golds. Zelena's eyes darted around for the final dinner companion, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again." Zelena said, forcing a smile.

"Come now, darling, you needn't put on such a show. It's just dinner." Cruella insisted. Zelena chuckled, anxiety rising in her stomach. They were off to a weird start. The couple led her inside and the server led the three of them to their table. That's when Zelena finally saw her. A grey tailored suit wrapped its way around the mysterious financial advisor. She was tall, lithe, and had eyes that burned themselves into Zelena's cheeks. Mal smirked as they approached.

"You must be Zelena." She said, offering her hand.

"I am." Zelena said, "And you're Mal."

"Indeed. Sit." Mal said. Her voice was gentle, but it invited little room for objection. Something akin to a shiver ran down Zelena's spine. Woah there. Easy does it.

"So, Regina tells me that you used to paint." Mal said, sipping her martini. Right to it then.

"Yes, I did." Zelena said, "I can only imagine what made her mention it."

Zelena chuckled nervously. Wasn't this supposed to be business? Mal's gaze rested heavily on her face.

"What indeed." Mal said. Ursula and Cruella exchanged a glance. This dinner was taking an unexpectedly interesting turn.

 **Enjoying the story? Leave me some reviews! You can even send me a dollar! Wow.**


End file.
